Can't we just pursue our lives?
by RaNd0M-dUd3
Summary: What happened after the movie? The baker and the others? Rapunzel? Here is the aftermath and everything afterwards. Enjoy!
1. New Beginnings

**Ever wonder what happened after the heroes vanquished the giantess? Now it's time for everyone to start anew. See what happens along the way...**

In the aftermath of the giant battle, the heroes find themselves journeying through the rubble known simply as "The Woods." The baker, known as James, was guiding everyone along and making sure that everyone stuck together. Cinderella, young Jack, little Scarlett (Red Riding Hood) and little baby Sam cradled in his arms.

"Everyone stay close" James said as he was looking back at everyone so as to keep track of them.

"How much further" said Jack a little exhausted.

"We shouldn't be too far" James assured the young lad "come on keep up" he urged him.

"Shh, wait listen" said Cinderella all of a sudden.

Deep in the distance a song could be heard. The voice that was singing the melody was very beautiful, but for some reason it sounded very sad as well.

"I know that voice" said Cinderella with a smile on her face.

Then the former princess began to sing the same notes "ah, ah, ah, ah, ah" and then the voice answered back.

"Punzel" Cinderella shouted as she ran ahead.

"Ella wait" James shouted "we have to stick toge- where are you two goi- WAIT" James said as Jack and Scarlett ran past him.

James ran very carefully so as not to hurt Sam. Once everyone stopped, they came upon a clearing where a beautiful maiden with a beautiful singing voice and tears running down her face.

"Rapunzel" Cinderella said as she came upon the woman.

Rapunzel turned to see the woman and then collapsed in her embrace.

"Oh Ella" she said upset "it was horrible" she continued, still upset.

"What was" she asked.

Suddenly Cinderella noticed something on the other side of the weeping princess. It was the body of a man, but not just any man, it was Prince Eugene Fitzherbert II. His body completely crushed and blood flowing from the side of his head.

"Oh Punzel I'm so sorry" said Cinderella swelling with tears.

"Oh my god" said Scarlett looking at the mess behind the woman.

"Horrible" said Jack.

"How awful" said James sympathetically.

"He just...*sniff*...wouldn't wake up" Rapunzel said gripping her ex-sister in law tighter.

"Was it the giantess" Cinderella asked Rapunzel.

Rapunzel was nearly incoherent, but nonetheless nodded to Cinderella

"She just came out of nowhere...*sniff*...spooked our horse and...oh Ella he died" she said Collapsing again "he died because of me" she finished.

"He saved you" said Cinderella "don't blame yourself" she continued, trying to calm the young woman.

Suddenly Rapunzel's sad expression then turned to bitter.

"She should've known better then to have raised those damned beans of hers" she spat out "it's all her fault" she finished.

"All who's fault" asked James confused about who she's talking about.

"My mothers" she said "that cursed witch" she finished venomously.

Suddenly everyone had flashbacks of when they began to blame the witch for all there troubles and each other as well. Although the Witch's beans did cause most of the mess, it wasn't completely her fault that all this happened. But then the baker remembered something about The Witch having a daughter, which incidentally was also his sister that The Witch took from his parents.

"You're the Witch's daughter" asked James with hope in his eyes.

"Yes" Rapunzel said sniffling a little.

James just stared at her and realized how much she looked like his own mother, pale and beautiful.

"Then...that means your my sister" he said feeling a little emotional.

Everyone looked at James completely shocked by this new revelation.

"Whoa, whoa back up" said Scarlett still flustered "how do you know that" she asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"Years ago, when I was no more than seven, my father took the Witch's magic beans from her garden and in exchange, she asked for my mothers unborn child" James said trying his best to explain "and then one night while I was sleeping, she took my baby 'sister' from my parents" he finished as he stared at Rapunzel.

"I have a brother" she asked confused.

"If you want one that is" James answered.

Rapunzel was letting all this soak in, one day she loses a husband, but gains a family she never knew.

"I always knew somehow that the Witch was not my mother" she admitted "I just didn't know I had a family out there" she said "looking for me" she finished.

"We didn't think you were alive" James said "Father thought the Witch ate you or something so he went..." suddenly James paused when he realized why his father must've really left, not because he was guilty, but because he was looking for his daughter.

"So this is all my fault" Rapunzel said halfway in tears.

"No" James said "I've learned this much" he continued "you should never blame yourself or even others for the way life happens, not even your parents" James said remembering the moment he had with his father's spirit before he left.

"It's true" said Jack beaming.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" said Scarlett with a smile on her face.

"What happened today was because of thoughtless wishes" said Cinderella.

"But there's something worse" Rapunzel said sniffling.

"What" James asked, concerned for his newfound sisters wellbeing.

"I'm pregnant" she blurted through her tears.

Everyone's jaw dropped at this revelation.

"And my babies will never know there father" she finished, whimpering a little.

James walked over to Rapunzel slowly and he lifted her chin up.

"Look, I know we just met today, but...if you want, you can come with us back to...what's probably left of my cottage" James said "there's room for all of us, including you and your...babies as well" he finished.

"Really...*sniff*..." Rapunzel asked, sniffling.

"Sure" James said "of course" he finished with a smile.

Rapunzel looked back at her husbands body and her look changed from sad to calm.

"I've never done anything like this but...I want to bury my husband before I go" she declared.

James, Scarlett and Jack agreed to help dig the burial while Cinderella was cradling baby Sam. Eugene was laid on a bed of twigs and leaves then put into his burial gently. Before covering him up, Rapunzel planted a kiss on his forehead and cradled his head softly whispering.

"Goodnight my darling...I love you" she finished.

James helped Rapunzel up and then he and Jack covered the prince up inside the earth. The group then began walking back to the village, in hopes that there's a chance that they can start anew. They went into the woods as themselves and came out as different people

 _End of Ch. 1_

 **Please review and fave!**


	2. Shelter & Grievances

It felt like they had been walking forever, but in truth, they had walked for twenty minutes since they found Rapunzel and buried her prince. They finally reached town and what our heroes saw was worse than what the Witch had described. Their were forty foot footprints everywhere, roofs were caved in, and people had already begun trying to rebuild their homes. Cinderella's heart broke whenever she saw little children clinging to their families in front of their broken houses.

"Moth- I mean the Witch used to tell me that bad things happen in the world" Rapunzel said "I'm starting think she wasn't lying this time" she finished.

When they came to James' house, only a few windows were broken open and the door was bent. Once James reached for the door knob, the entire door fell apart. Inside, their were pastries and bread strewn about from the quake brought on by the Giantess' landing.

"Well honestly I thought it'd be worse" said James in a calm tone "but I've had terrible days like this" he finished.

Scarlett gazed across the street and saw a house with a crushed fence and the garden on the other side, a garden which has been crushed into mulch.

"Hey Mr. Baker, who's house is that" she asked curiously.

James looked back at the house of the woman who changed his life in just three days.

"That belonged to the Witch" he said solemnly.

Rapunzel turned to look at her mothers house and just stared in a sort of trance like state. Since she was twelve she had been sealed up in that tower, all because she was caught talking with a boy. Of course she was patient with her mother and forgave her for locking her up, but when she was abandoned out on an island in the middle of a swamp and her prince was blinded by mystic thorns, she snapped. Rapunzel walked slowly to the house and then immediately started picking up rocks and started throwing them at the windows.

"How could you" she shouted while throwing "you wicked..." she said while collapsing on her knees and breaking into to tears once more.

James handed his son to Cinderella and then walked over to his sister. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him with tears on her face.

"Was she ever horrible to you" James asked "you know, besides locking you up and all" he finished.

"Not really" Rapunzel answered "in fact for the most part she was very caring and affectionate" she remembered fondly "but she could never stand for me to leave" she said with a frown "she kept telling me how horrid it was out in the world and if I left that tower I'd die" she finished.

James nodded his head, he knew somehow living with a witch would be a bit...unorthodox.

"I was raised by my aunt who grew up in this town with your moth- er Witch" said James "she was no Witch, but she had a right cross she did" he said chuckling, Rapunzel laughed with him a little.

"But she could bake the best bread in the whole village" he said "she said that The Witch grew up in a sad existence" he continued now more somberly "her mother cared more for her garden than her daughter and always threatened to curse her if she ever came near her magic beans" he said "She was even married once, but he left when she couldn't bear...children" James said, while also thinking that might've been the reason she took Rapunzel in the first place. "Not that I'm saying what she did was any better, but...you can't help but feel sorry for her" he said solemnly "come on let's get back to the others" he finished while grabbing her hand.

The two siblings walked back to the house where everyone was trying to figure out where they were sleeping.

"Alright, the girls take the room upstairs, Jack and I will sleep down here on the mats in the closet" James said "and if there isn't enough room on the bed, there's a mat and some blankets and pillows in the closet" he finished.

"I'll sleep on the floor" Cinderella volunteered "I'm used to sleeping on the ground anyway" she finished with a smile.

"Okay yeah you and blondie take the bed" said Scarlett wittingly "you had the horrible step-family, it's only fair" she finished, trying to sound fair.

"Scarlett" James said eyeing her.

"No, you two take the bed and that's that" Cinderella insisted as she walked up the stairs with a blanket over her shoulder.

"Well that's settled" Scarlett said with a smile and with that she and Rapunzel walked upstairs after Cinderella.

"Well I guess we should set up too" James said opening the closet and reaching for a couple of mats "just lay out wherever you'd like and-" James paused when he turned around to see Jack crying "hey, you okay what's wrong" he asked.

"Why did she have to die...*sniff*...why wasn't I there to help her" Jack said, weeping.

James came over and hugged the boy "hey, hey, it's okay" he said "you know, the last thing she told me was to take care of you and not let anything happen to you" he told Jack while wiping the boys face off "and I never go back on my word...all magic beans aside that is" James said, hoping that his deception of Jack from days ago wouldn't be a factor.

After Jack was at ease, both of them laid out their mats on the ground, grabbed some pillows and blankets, and went straight to sleep.

Meanwhile upstairs, the girls were getting ready for bed. Scarlett was unbraiding her hair, Cinderella was washing her face and Rapunzel was putting her clothes down for bed. Scarlett pulled up the blanket and laid down, Rapunzel of course followed her example. Cinderella laid out the mat on the floor and grabbed a pillow and blanket from the closet.

"Really wish you'd reconsider" said Scarlett "it's only fair" she remarked.

"Look I'm fine" said Cinderella "besides Rapunzel needs it while she's expecting" she finished.

With that, the girls went to sleep, except for Rapunzel who was lying awake. She thought about what her mother told her, about never being safe, but with these people she felt safe and secure.

"Look at me now mother" she thought to herself "I'm safe and I have a family, and what's more, I haven't even died yet" she continued "I will survive mother, you'll see" she finished before going to sleep.

Starting tomorrow, a new day awaits our heroes and who knows what's in store for them, only time will tell.

 **Woohoo, chapter 2! Please read and review! Hey that rhymes.**


	3. Old wounds never die

Come morning, the group was already downstairs trying their best to fix up the bakery for business. James had baked some loafs of bread to be sold on a cart outside for the people in the street, while the others were cleaning up the bread and pastries thrown on the floor.

"I'm gonna make a run to my house and we'll stop by Jack's along the way" said Cinderella reaching for a satchel from the closet.

"Be careful and hurry back" said James with concern in his voice.

Jack and Cinderella headed outside, witnessing all the destruction that the giantess caused in broad daylight. But then a voice was heard over the sounds of people rebuilding their homes.

"Attention all, ATTENTION" shouted a booming voice that belonged to none other than the Royal Steward. He and Prince Charmont were walking about town "his royal highness wishes to address his loyal subjects" he shouted again.

Cinderella stared at the prince, she could tell he had an air of sadness upon his charming face; he must've heard about his brothers death she thought. She couldn't help but think of the love that they have shared with each other before...the terrible thing happened. She began to wonder if he loved her for her cleverness or he loved her for her beauty. Suddenly she snapped back when she heard the steward shout in pain and then she realized that Jack was not standing next to her. Jack had hit the steward on the head with a pebble, by means of his sling and then the small boy began wrestling the steward to the ground.

"You feckin' bastard" Jack kept shouting while hitting the Steward "I'll feckin' kill you" he shouted next.

Cinderella ran in and pried the boy off the older man, while Prince Charmont pulled the steward away. Charmont looked up to see that it was Cinderella holding the young lad who was kicking and shouting, so he wanted to know what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this" Charmont asked with concern.

"Indeed" the Steward huffed as he brushed his coat "control your brat madam" the pompous windbag shouted.

Charmont silenced the steward and walked towards Cinderella and Jack.

"What is going on Cinderella" he asked, this time with sincerity.

"Why don't you ask your Steward what is going on" she said while glaring at the small man "ask him what he did to this boy's mother" she finished.

Prince Charmont turned to the steward and looked at him with a quizzical look.

"What did you do" he asked with a harshness to his voice.

"Wha- nothing your majesty, this woman is mad she-" he said before being cut off.

"DON'T...CALL...HER...MAD!" He shouted furiously at the man.

Hearing the prince defending her honor almost made Cinderella feel like he still cared about her, but she wrote it off and waited for what might happen.

"Well Steward confess" The Prince demanded.

"W-w-w-well- sir you must understand that I was-" The Steward muttered.

"Thinking of the greater good" Charmont asked with a hard stare "return this man to the castle, then the courts will deal with him" he finished while motioning for the guards.

The steward tried to protest, but he was dragged away kicking and shouting. Charmont walked over to Cinderella and Jack, then he knelt down to the boys level and looked him in the eye.

"I apologize for what my steward had done to your family" he said to Jack "I will be sure that he receives justice for what he did" he finished.

Jack simply nodded and then looked down, while Cinderella looked at the prince with a look of confusion.

"Why would you do that" she asked her ex-husband.

"Because I'd do anything for you" he said staring into her eyes.

"How is Snow White" Cinderella asked before he could push the moment further.

"Actually it's Aurora now" he said looking down ashamed.

"Of course" she said "have you told the minister that I was a victim of the giantess and our marriage was dissolved in death" she asked him directly.

"Yes" he said, still ashamed.

"Good day then your highness" she said walking away with Jack.

"Good day...madame" he said walking the other way.

Jack looked back at Prince Charmont and then at Cinderella.

"I just beat up a steward, but even I think you were too hard on him" he told her.

"He needs to grow up" she says "if he is to become king, he has to take responsibility for himself and the kingdom, end of discussion" she said firmly, but still retaining kindness.

Cinderella and Jack continued on their path, not speaking for a while, until they stopped at Jacks house...if you could call it that.

"You lived in a barn" Cinderella asked.

"Yeah" Jack said looking down.

"Oh God I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Cinderella said trying to apologize for her statement.

"It's alright, I just stopped to grab Milky White, maybe h- I mean 'she' could make some milk for Mr. Baker or something" Jack said heading inside "besides it's just a barn now, our new house we bought with the Giants gold is over there" he said pointing to a shattered mansion.

"Wow that must've looked great, you need anything from there" Cinderella asked.

"Nah" the little boy said "truth be told I didn't have much, all my belongings are here" he said.

Cinderella and Jack went inside the rickety barn, where they were greeted by chickens who immediately fluttered out the door. Suddenly a noise came from the other side of a door on the right. It was the most lovely music Cinderella had ever heard and it sounded like the finely tuned strings of a harp. When they opened the door, they were then greeted by a "moo" from Milky White.

"There you are old pal, right where I left ya" Jack said giving his pet and only friend a hug.

"Aw, she's kinda cute" Cinderella said while petting Milky White on the head.

Cinderella then caught eye of the Harp in the corner and, to her amazement, it was playing by itself.

"How's it doing that" Cinderella asked.

"It's an enchanted harp" Jack said "come on let's get out o' 'ere" he continued.

Cinderella and Jack walked out of the barn and down the road to her house, which had become quite a mess since the earthquake. Cinderella felt heartbroken that the only thing that reminded her of her dearly departed father was destroyed. Her thoughts however were cut off by the sound of her stepmother.

"It's bad enough we aren't royal anymore, now we have to live in shambles" Stepmother Rodmilla shouted.

Suddenly, one of the blinded stepsisters, Lucinda, sniffed the air and caught the scent of a familiar perfume.

"Well look who it is mother" Lucinda pointed, even though she was pointing in the wrong direction.

Rodmilla caught eye of Cinderella and Jack, meeting the former with a wicked sneer.

"Well, are we satisfied now" Rodmilla asked her with a growl.

"What are you talking about" Cinderella asked.

"You know what I'm talking about" Rodmilla shouted "because you pronounced yourself dead, we have been forced to come back to this wasteland you call a house" she continued, still shouting.

"Really, it's a wonder they didn't toss you in jail" Cinderella retorted.

"How dare you talk to me this way, after all the kindness I've given you" Rodmilla said.

"In what way is scrubbing the floors, nailing the roof, polishing the silverware, picking lentils out of the fireplace and pampering your spoiled daughters, kindness" Cinderella asked spitefully.

"Mother are you hearing this" Florinda asked with annoyance in her voice for the defiance she is receiving from her stepsister.

"I will make you eat those words" Rodmilla told Cinderella "now...clean my shoes" she said raising her leg, revealing her muddy stilettos. Cinderella took one look at the shoe and then at her stepmother, with that wicked grin on her face.

"No" Cinderella said.

"What did you say" Rodmilla said with a look of anger and surprise.

"No" Cinderella said pushing the shoe away "did I stutter or do you wish to hear it again" Cinderella asked spitefully. "Now if you all excuse me, I'm here to collect my things and go" Cinderella said walking past her former stepfamily.

"That bitch, where is she" said Lucinda reaching her hands out blindly.

"Come Jack" Cinderella said coming back outside, but not without taking one last look at Rodmilla and her stepsisters "you know, I didn't know who you people were until today" she said glaring, but then her look softened "still, I hope that wherever you go and whatever you do, you all live well" Cinderella said "good day" she finished, walking down the road holding Jacks hand.

"Go ahead and leave" Florinda shouted "we never wanted you in our lives anyway" she finished.

"Shut up and get to work" Rodmilla said; with Cinderella gone, it's not like she was gonna do any work anyway.

Jack, Cinderella and Milky White were walking down the road back home, but suddenly Cinderella collapsed in the middle of the road bursting into tears. Jack tied Milky White to a fence post and came over to the young woman on her knees weeping.

"You alright" Jack asked as Cinderella held her head up.

"Jack you have to understand" she said "I have never been so spiteful towards anyone in my life, not even in my mind" she continued "just feeling angry towards my stepfamily makes me sick to my stomach" she finished.

"Well you 'ad a right to be angry didn't ya" Jack asked "I mean, they ain't been nothin' but rotten eh" he continued.

"Why my father thought that that woman would be the perfect mother figure I'll never know" Cinderella said "but she was the only mother I've ever known" she continued.

"But shouldn't a mother be someone who loves you" Jack asked Cinderella.

"Yes, she should" Cinderella said smiling a little.

"Kinda makes me miss my mother" Jack said as a single tear streamed down his face.

"Oh Jack" Cinderella said as she hugged the boy "she'll always be with you, if you remember all the good times you've had together" she continued "and if you ever want someone to help take care of you, I'll be here" she finished.

"Thank you" Jack said; his voice sounding so fragile.

"But you must also try to take care of yourself, because someday we all won't be here" Cinderella said "though it won't be tomorrow or even the next day, you will be a man someday and you'll have to be strong" she said.

"Your right" Jack said while wiping the tear off.

"Now come on, if we hurry we'll be home in time for supper" Cinderella said.

"Yeah" Jack said "you know my mum always used to sing whenever bad times came creepin' up" he said "you know any songs" he asked.

"I know one me and mother used to sing" Cinderella said.

"Could you sing it while we're walking" Jack asked kindly.

"Sure" Cinderella said and she began...

 _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_

 _Lavender's green_

 _When you are king, dilly dilly,_

 _I shall be queen_

 _Who told you so, dilly dilly,_

 _Who told you so?_

 _'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,_

 _That told me so..._

 **Oh my god, this took freakin forever! BTW the names Prince Charmont and Rodmilla are borrowed from two different Cinderella-esque stories "Ella Enchanted" & "Ever After." Also, if you haven't guessed, the song at the end is from the recent Cinderella with Cate Blanchett and Lily James. Please read and review! Also, be sure to check out my other stories! Enjoy!**


	4. Family

**Hey all, Chapter 4! Possibly the longest one I've ever written!**

One month after the destruction, the Kingdom of Grimm was finally repaired and everyone went about their lives. Our heroes were busy living their lives with the work they had.

James and Rapunzel had been working tirelessly in the bakery with Jack providing milk from his beloved Milky White. The heifer was now a picture of health now that she had a healthier environment. Jack even bought the hen that lays golden eggs and put her inside a barn in the backyard; her eggs are used for the baking as well, creating the fluffiest cakes and the best bread ever made.

Rapunzel was quite the decorator, it was the only activity she had in the tower which helped keep her sane all those years. However, Rapunzel's past kept creeping up on her every now and then and she became prone to freaking out at the smallest things that happened. James then took her to the town shrink and he told her that because she was sheltered for most of her life and the fact that she witnessed the death of her loved one, she has become paranoid of the real world and everything around her seems so different. With the doctors help, she started to become normal again and she continued to decorate the bakery with a smile on her face.

Scarlett tried helping out in the bakery, but her sweet tooth made it nearly impossible for James and Rapunzel to keep her around. Being she had experience with skinning animals, much to everyone's horror, she became employed as an apprentice at a taxidermist firm where she helped make animals into trophies or rugs. After work she'd normally bring home a sack of meat for dinner and even for meat pies if there's any left over.

With the money that the bakery was making, James bought the empty shop next door for Cinderella to start up her own dress making business. She had told James that she loved making dresses for her stepmother and stepsisters despite the fact that they would stain them up with wine later. When the shop was finally made up with help from Rapunzel, Cinderella immediately began working on her first set of dresses. She even had a crib built to put in the workshop so that she could watch little Sam when the bakery was too busy. Cinderella's first set of dresses took a while, but she managed to sell them all and get the next set ready to sell.

James was baking more bread from sourdough to rye and made more cakes with the eggs and milk, plus the meat pies became a popular confection. His business and Cinderella's business, made them the most popular spot in the village and business increased day by day.

Though they were all content with their lives at that point, it was James who was harboring some grief.

After dinner James was alone in his bedroom thinking about his wife Emily. James had a new family now, but it still wasn't much of a family without someone else to share it with. Try as he might, he couldn't forget his beloved Emily and the joy she brought to his life. With their child and the business he inherited from his family and all the ugliness they had to go through to get their child, it wasn't exactly perfect for them to begin with. First time they had met, she was the prettiest girl in the village and out of all the men she could've had, it was him she picked because he treated her more like a person instead of a trophy like the other men did. Now that he thinks back on it, he always liked her because she was smart as well, which was unappealing to the other men, but not him. Whenever they had problems, she would work them out and always find a solution. When she died that fateful day, it was like the best of him went with her and he couldn't get it back.

Suddenly James' thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door.

"James" it was Cinderella "may I come in" she asked politely.

"Yes" was all he could say.

Cinderella opened the door wearing one of the lovely dresses she made for herself; it was a blue dress with frilly lace on the collar, she practically looked like a vision.

"You look beautiful" James said as he looked at her.

"Thank you" Cinderella said blushing a bit.

Cinderella sat down next to James on the bed and everything was very silent for a minute.

"You were in quite a rush after dinner" Cinderella said.

"I was just thinking" James said.

"About Emily" Cinderella answered.

"Yes" James said somberly.

"I'm sorry James" Cinderella said giving him a hug.

"When I buried her a month ago, I thought...I couldn't live without her" he said almost sobbing "every day it gets...harder and harder to gasp for breath and..." He paused "it doesn't matter, I couldn't make her happy" he said "I wouldn't be surprised if she found some man in the woods and made love to him" he said, making Cinderella feel cold and queasy. "What's wrong" he asked looking at Cinderella as her face turned sad.

"Oh God I can't do it" Cinderella blurted out, taking James off guard.

"Can't do what" James asked curiously.

"Your wife kissed my prince, God like a bandage, ugh" Cinderella blurted out as she fell back on the bed exhausted.

"What" James asked surprised and slightly angry

"It was before we fought the giantess, the birds caught him and your wife kissing and they told me" she said.

James walked over to the window and rested his hands on the window sill, he was completely in shock that she never told him this.

"Why...why didn't you tell me this" James asked "you lied to me for a month" he asked again half shouting his question.

"I didn't want you to be heartbroken, you already lost her, I didn't want to do that to you after everything that happened that day" she explained "besides, she didn't want to do it but, he forced himself on her" she said.

James took a while to process all this; he walked back and forth, inhaling and exhaling over and over. Suddenly he stopped at his dresser and laid his hands down flat and then he walked over to Cinderella and sat next to her on the bed.

"I guess you not telling me wasn't a bad thing" he said holding Cinderella's hand "thank you...Ella" James finished.

No one had called her Ella since her father died and hearing her real name was just a real blessing.

"She loved you" Ella told James "right to the end" she said "your lucky you had someone faithful to you, I never had anyone feel that way towards me" Ella finished.

"You deserve love Ella" James told her, still holding her hand "maybe you deserve a nice man" he said looking into her eyes.

"Yes" she said drawing close to him "someone kind, affectionate..." She continued.

"Yeah" James whispered.

"Strong, wise, independent" Ella whispered

"Yeah" James finished with a kiss on Ella's lips.

Both Ella and James pushed the kiss and then they immediately broke it off.

"Oh my God" Ella said.

"Oh God I'm sorry" James whimpered "I'm sorry" he said laying his head in her lap.

"It's okay" Cinderella said rubbing his head "I shouldn't have lead you on like that" she said.

"No, I lead you on" James said "I was just so lonely I...didn't know what" he said.

"James" Ella said raising the mans head up "you've done so much for me and I'm extremely thankful" she continued "I guess we both just felt like, because we were alone...we thought we were in love but...that'd be wrong wouldn't it" she asked.

"Yes it...it would be wrong of us to lie to each other" James said "you are a beautiful woman Ella and I'd be glad to have you as my wife, but not unless we both know if we love each other" James said.

"Agreed" Ella said with a half smile.

"And thank you for being honest" James said.

"You're welcome" she said getting up from the bed "and thank you for being so kind" she told him.

"I just..." he muttered "I wish I could bring Emily back" James said.

"Careful what you wish for" Cinderella warned him softly as she stood up, but then she was stopped by James' hand.

"Ella wait" James said and with that she sat beside him again. "I don't think we really..." James said as he kissed her once again, this time both of them pressing in.

Before either of them knew it, they were lying back on the bed slowly undressing each other. James cupped his hand around her left breast which caused the young woman to moan through their kiss. This was no longer the young princess he met in the woods, she was a woman and like every woman there's always someone, be it man or woman to bring her the pleasure that she deserved. They both breathed heavily as the baker thrusted inside the beautiful woman back and forth. James tried his best to make this as comfortable for her as possible, but when it came close to the climax he grew faster and faster until they shouted out their release. When it was done, both of them cuddled up against each other breathing heavily; then Cinderella looked at the heaving man and looked away almost in shock.

"Did we just..." Cinderella asked.

"We did" James answered "is that bad" he asked.

"Well it was...actually very satisfying" Cinderella said smiling a little.

"This is wrong isn't it" James asked.

"No, no, no" Cinderella said trying to reassure the man "the fact of the matter is..." she said "I think I did fall in love with you" Cinderella said softly.

"Since when" James asked curiously.

"Since you bought me my own shop" she said sitting up and smiling at the man.

"Well you had told me that your stepfamily took everything that belonged to your family, so I wanted you to have something that was yours" James said with sincerity "I just wanted you to be happy" James said with a smile.

"That's so sweet" Cinderella said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Suddenly they were both cut off when they heard crying from little Sam's nursery which was across the room secluded by a veil so he didn't see what his father and "mother" we're up to. Cinderella got up and put her blouse back on.

"Here let me take him" Cinderella said as she went to pick the little tyke up "oh there, there, it's okay" she said in a soothing voice.

James watched how Cinderella was with Sam, how she held him and shook him back and forth slowly. Then suddenly she opened her mouth and started singing a lullaby...

 _Dream by night,_

 _wish by day_

 _Love begins this way._

 _Loving starts_

 _when open hearts_

 _touch and stay._

 _Sleep for now,_

 _dreaming's how_

 _lovers' lives are planned._

 _Future songs and flying dreams,_

 _hand in hand._

 _Love it seems_

 _made flying dreams,_

 _so hearts could soar._

 _Heaven sent_

 _these dreams were meant_

 _to prove once more,_

 _that love is the key._

 _Love is the key._

 _You and I_

 _touch the sky_

 _the eagle and the dove._

 _Nightingales,_

 _we keep our sails_

 _filled with love._

 _And love it seems_

 _made flying dreams_

 _to bring you home to me._

 _Love it seems_

 _made flying dreams,_

 _so hearts could soar._

 _Heaven sent_

 _these dreams were meant,_

 _to prove once more_

 _That love is the key._

 _Love is the key._

 _You and I_

 _touch the sky_

 _the eagle and the dove._

 _Nightingales_

 _we keep our sails_

 _filled with love_

 _And love it seems_

 _made flying dreams_

 _to bring you home to me._

 _Ever strong_

 _our future song_

 _to sing it must be free._

 _And every part_

 _is from the heart_

 _and love is still the key._

 _And love it seems_

 _made flying dreams_

 _to bring you home to me._

When the lullaby finished, Sam fell asleep and was put back in his crib. Just listening to her silvery singing voice was almost intoxicating to James. He would thrill over listening to her singing songs like Lavenders Blue or Wind in the Willows when she works in the shop. James put his undershirt and his trousers on and walked over to the beautiful woman and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You're a terrific mother Ella" James whispered as he kissed the side of her neck.

"And you're a terrific father James" Ella said returning the kiss on the mans lips.

Suddenly they were cut off by a soft thump at the door.

"Did you hear that" Ella asked.

"Yeah I did, wait hear" James said as he walked to the door.

The door opened and a boy, a dark haired girl and a young blonde woman fell right through.

"Oh, it's not 'ere so..." Jack said.

"Yeah so we should..." Ruby said.

"Right well...good night" Rapunzel said and they all walked down the hallway.

James stood there dumbfounded and then he found himself bursting into laughter with Ella laughing along with him.

"No privacy" James said still laughing.

"I think I should go" Ella said, also laughing a little.

"No wait" James said grabbing her hand "stay with me" he said almost pleading like.

Cinderella consented to James feelings and pulled up the covers up on the bed. They both held each other through the night and come morning they would start this new adventure to starting a new family, something they both always wanted.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the forest, four hooded figures were walking to a bubbling pool of tar. The first removed her hood to reveal a rather large woman with a bakers apron on and a red dress with candy prints on the bottom. The second removed his hood to reveal an ethereal flamboyant man with pointy ears, white hair, puffy clothes, golden skin and a wicked smile upon his face. The third removed her hood to reveal a regal queen-like woman in black with a sour look on her face. Finally, the fourth removed hers to reveal a woman with bat-like wings, a gold dress and horns upon her head which had blonde locks. Together they raised their hands and began to chant...

 _Pool of ooze_

 _Black as night_

 _Return dear sister_

 _to our sight_

The tar began bubbling more and more until it began forming a woman who's shrill scream shouted out the word "CRUUUUUUUUUUNCH!" Before the people appeared the witch known as Gothel gasping for airing and then coughing afterwards. Gothel raised her head up to see the people before her and then sighed with annoyance.

"Fuck me" was all she said.

"Is that any way to greet your siblings" the queen looking woman said.

"My siblings riiight" Gothel said standing up and brushing herself off "Grimhilde, Maleficent, Bathsheba & Rumplestiltskin" she said with spite in her voice.

"In the flesh darling" said Rumplestiltkin in a hedonistic tone.

"I'm a little surprised to see you though Sheba" Gothel refered to the heavy woman.

"kids may have gotten away but I got feckin' thick skin, couldn't burn me if ya tried" Bathsheba said feeling proud "feckin' hot in that oven though" she said.

"What about the rest of you, last I heard Mal you had an issue with what's her name Amora" Gothel asked her oldest sister inquisitively.

"Three hundred goddamn years and then a prince actually comes along and wakes the bitch" Maleficent said in a huff "yet, I digress" she said more calmly.

"Don't we all dear" Rumplestiltskin said and then proceeded to laugh afterwards.

"Cut the crap and tell me what you all want" Gothel asked.

"We heard about your mishap with mother dear's garden and all the disaster that followed" Grimhilde said slyly.

"So we came back to put things right" Maleficent said with a smile on her face.

"By that you mean...what" Gothel asked raising an eyebrow.

"What are you dense" Bathsheba asked rhetorically "we're here to put the goody two shoes in their place" she said cackling.

"Think of it as the 'happily ever after' we always wanted" Rumplestiltkin said with a snicker.

Gothel didn't know what to think, all she could think about is the lives she might have ruined because of her last actions. James losing his wife, Jack and Ruby losing their families, Cinderella losing her mother for good.

"Forget it, I can't do this anymore, I'm done with magic forever" Gothel said firmly "not like I have anymore anyway" she said walking away.

"Oh no" asked Rumplestiltkin who appeared in front of her "then I dare you to turn that rock into a likeness of me" he said pointing to a shoddy looking stone.

Though Gothel didn't think she could do it, she did as she was told and just like that the stone became a statue of Rumplestiltskin himself. Bathsheba and Rumplestiltskin laughed with glee.

"Oh my god" Gothel said in shock, while staring at her palms.

"We did that as a favor, so now you owe us one in return" Grimhilde said "you will help us" she demanded.

"No, magic has done me more harm then good" Gothel sneered at her sister.

"Let's make this more clear" Maleficent said while creeping over her sisters shoulder "you will do this or else" she said venomously.

"Or else what" Gothel asked defiantly.

"Or you ain't never gonna see your dearest Rapunzel again" Bathsheba said with a snaggletoothed smile.

"What" Gothel shouted "what did you do to her, where is she" she demanded.

"With those ruddy bumpkins darling, all nice comfy cozy" Rumplestiltskin said with a giggle.

"Unless of course you comply with us of course" Grimhilde said.

Though it took her a minute to decide, she chose the lesser of two evils.

"I'll do it, but not for you...for her" Gothel said "I've always did it for her" she insisted.

"Done" Maleficent said with a smile.

Tonight, the most diabolical plan known to humanity was being concocted by the most evil minds in the world and there were only a handful of people who could stop them.

 **Dun, dun, DUN! I summoned all the Grimm villains to make one all powerful supergroup to destroy the world muahahahahahaha! Sorry, geeking out a bit there hehe ;n.n. BTW the lullaby Cinderella sings is from the movie The Secret of Nimh which is owned by Don Bluth, not me. I had my ideas of who could play the villains if they were in a movie; Cate Blanchett as the Evil Queen because of the growl in her voice, Nicole Kidman as Maleficent because of her intimidating height and stare, Rebel Wilson as Bathsheba because she's funny and Alan Cumming as Rumplestiltkin because of his flamboyancy and he's just awesome! See you guys next time! Please read and review!**


End file.
